


Family over Self

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Series: We’re All the Family We’ve Got [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Echo - Freeform, F/M, Family first, Reflection, i don’t know how to tag, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Max’s thoughts after he says goodbye to Liz in the diner.





	Family over Self

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un beta’d so bare with me if there are mistakes.

There isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his family. Even if it means lying to the one who he’s loved for most his life. Liz Ortecho was someone who first made him feel like just a regular human. When she first came up to him in grade school sharing her sandwich with him, because he gave his to Michael, who the one who let him listen to her MP3 player with her as they sat under the slide. But this Liz wasn’t the Liz he knew in high school. She was a woman with many issues and mistrust in people, like he was a man with secrets. Would they work now? Max guess he’ll never know. Maybe it’s for the best, maybe it’s what will keep his family safe.

 

Liz  may be someone he’s loved for as long as he can remember. But Isobel and Michael were his family and they were more important to him than his own feelings. He’ll always do everything he can to protect them and if lying is how to do it, he would. He can never tell Liz, even if it’ll make her look at him like he was the killer. Max looks back at the diner and he still sees Liz standing there, one last look, then he’s gone.

He didn’t know why he thought they stood a chance with all his secrets, even if she knew one he had more. To protect him. To protect Michael and Isobel. Secrets were what kept them alive.

He tells himself as he drives off, its better this way, for all of them. But before he starts the car he gets a call, _Noah._

_“Max is Isobel with you? I woke up and she was gone.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like a collection of Alien Siblings stories? Featuring a little bit of their significant others? But mainly focusing on their relationship?


End file.
